The purpose of this research is to understand how the meanings of words are represented in memory. It is proposed that word meaning consists of descriptions in both an analogue and abstract representation. This hypothesis suggests that certain factors associated with these representations (e.g. concreteness, production frequency, relatedness) affect the time it takes to decide a sentence is true of false. These predictions will be systematically tested by measuring the time it takes to verify and reject sentences that vary on these different factors.